


The Meeting The Relatives Prompt

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Barrisco Month [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month, Cisco's parents - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, happy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writen for Barrisco Month Day 7 Prompt "Meeting the relatives"<br/>so some fluff and other stuff<br/>yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting The Relatives Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> *I edited it due to the fact that some commenters found better words for me to do. =)

“I can’t believe the nerve of my family.” Cisco growled.

Barry glanced up at Cisco from his breakfast. “What’d they do?”

“They’re throwing me a Birthday party.  _Tomorrow_.” Cisco replied, plopping down across from Barry at the table and stealing a piece of toast from Barry’s plate.

“Tomorrow  _is_  your Birthday.” Barry pointed out, offering Cisco the butter.

Cisco took the butter and started spreading it on his toast. “Yes but they didn’t even bother to ask if I have plans! Which I do- with you.”

“Dinner and a movie, Cisco. We can do dinner and a movie any day, how often do your parents throw parties for you?” Barry asked, taking a bite of his own toast.

“ _Never_. Not since I was, like twelve.” Cisco replied with a scoff. 

Barry placed a hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “I’ll be there with you Cisco. And if it really gets bad we can leave. And we can still catch a late movie and a midnight snack if you want.”

Cisco sighed. “I... Guess.”

 

 

 

* * *

“I don’t know about this…” Cisco said, pausing in front of his parents front door.

“Cisco, c’mon, we’re right in front of the door, what’s wrong?” Barry asked, gently putting a hand on Cisco’s shoulder.

Cisco bit his lip. “I… They don’t know about us. Us as in  _us_  us.”

“Oh,” Barry said. “Do… do you not want them to know?”

“It’s not that, Barr, I just... I don’t want them to… to dislike you.” Cisco muttered.

“Oh Cisco,” Barry wrapped an arm around Cisco. “I don’t care what they think of me, okay? I just care about what makes you happy.”

Cisco shifted slightly. “Well… we are here… and free food and cake.”

Barry chuckled. “Okay, let’s do it then.”

Cisco slowly reached out and knocked on the door, scooting closer to Barry slightly.

The door opened and Cisco was being pulled out of Barry’s arms by Cisco’s parents.

“Cisco! Mijo! Feliz cumpleaños!” Cisco’s mother exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Cisco.

“Hi, Mamá.” Cisco said, hugging his mother awkwardly.

“It’s good to see you son, Happy birthday.” Cisco’s father said, putting his hand on Cisco’s shoulder.

Barry shifted slightly, feeling a bit awkward, neither of Cisco’s parents even glanced at him twice.

Cisco finally squirmed his way out of his mother’s embrace and stepped back towards Barry, putting his hand in Barry’s. “Mamá, Papá, I’d like you to meet Barry, my, uh, boyfriend.”

Barry smiled shyly. “Hi.”

Cisco’s parents stared at Barry for a bit before finally smiling.

“It’s nice to meet you, Barry.” Cisco’s father said, extending his hand for a handshake.

“It’s good to finally meet you too.” Barry said, shaking the other man’s hand.

Cisco’s mother raised her eyebrow. “You make my boy happy?”

“Yes, Mamá, he makes me very happy.” Cisco said quietly.

“Good, good.” Cisco’s mother said, grinning and suddenly pulling Barry into a hug.

“I would never hurt your son, Mrs. Ramon.” Barry said after Cisco’s mother released him from the hug. “He’s the love of my life. I’m lucky to have him.”

Cisco’s mother grinned and turned to Cisco. “Es un hombre bueno, don’t let him go.” 

Cisco turned bright red. “I won’t, Mamá.”

“Well enough standing around, come on in.” Cisco’s father said, gesturing into the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mijo = A shortened version of “My Son”  
> Feliz cumpleaños = Happy Birthday  
> Es un hombre bueno = He is a good man
> 
> I do not speak spanish, these are translations I found on google translate and in the comments below. =)


End file.
